The Cursed Locket
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Leo Wyatt's last charge, before he became mortal, comes to him for help in freeing her sister, Maria, from a locked prison that is also draining her life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Leo Wyatt's last charge before becoming mortal, comes to him for help in freeing her sister from a locked prison she contained herself in.

Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or the characters within, but I do own those you do not recognize. Covers the entire story.

Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this?" Izzy 'Isabella' Parks asked as she walked up the stone steps.

Getting no answer from her sister, she sighed and stopped in front of the doors of the Victorian mansion. Turning towards the window to her right she looked at the reflection of her sister, Maria, for an answer.

"Because we need help," Maria replied.

"From him? He left us Mar."

"I know, but we need to get me out of that locket so you can live," Maria said as her eyes narrowed towards the heart-shaped locket that settled just under Izzy's neck. "Now come on, knock on the door."

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned facing the door, the reflection of Maria disappearing. The knock echoed throughout the house. She waited for a few seconds and turned to the window.

"There's nobody home, I'm leaving," Izzy said.

"Izzy…" Maria warned.

Izzy ignored her elder sister and took a step down just as the door opened and a voice called out.

"Hello?"

She turned to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaning against the door. She sighed dejectedly and stepped back up onto the porch.

"I might have the wrong place, but does Leo live here?" She asked.

"If you mean Leo Wyatt, then yea he's here," the man replied. "He's my father."

"Of course," Izzy said, "I should've known."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"You look a lot like him," Izzy clarified.

He laughed, "That's what everybody says. Come on in and I can get him."

She glanced over at the window and Maria nodded to which Izzy sighed. The man stepped aside as she crossed the doorway and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm Wyatt," he introduced himself.

"Izzy," she said as they shook hands.

"Interesting name," Wyatt commented.

She looked around the house as she continued into the foyer where there was a small table in front of a set of stairs. She looked back at him.

"Short for Isabella."

"Thought so," Wyatt said. "How do you know my dad?"

"He was my Whitelighter," Izzy replied.

Wyatt cocked his head and raised his eyebrow as he stepped back. Izzy noticed his movements and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a witch," Izzy said. "I'm not stupid enough to say that to a mortal, and I know you're not one."

"What makes you say that?"

"He talked about you a lot."

Wyatt let out a small smile, "Really?"

Izzy nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get my dad for you," Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Izzy replied.

Izzy watched Wyatt jog up the stairs until he disappeared. She let out a big sigh. Looking around, she noticed a mirror on top a cabinet in front of a long table, and she headed towards that. As soon as she stood facing it, Maria appeared.

"He's cute!" Maria crooned.

"Shut up," Izzy said with a slight smile.

Maria laughed.

"Do you think they can do it?"

Maria sobered up, "I think they can. They are the Charmed Ones after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy looked away from Maria as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked back to Maria.

"Charmed Ones or not Mar, going to Leo was a last desperate attempt to save you. I doubt he would even want to talk to us, let alone help," Izzy said.

"It's not about saving me, it's about saving you. You don't know the reason why he left Izzy. He had a family, all we had was each other."

"Doesn't matter Mar! He lef-" Izzy started to say before the footsteps ceased.

She could sense the person standing there waiting for her to look at them. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked at the man. It didn't matter how many wrinkles were on his face or how much grey was in his hair, all that mattered was that she recognized him. She ignored Wyatt and the woman who stood behind him. She felt like she was five years old again, all the old feelings of excitement every time she saw him came through.

"Leo," she whispered.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

As soon as he said that, her world came crashing down and the old feelings went away. She locked her spine and put on a stony face. Her fingers tingled with power and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Not this again," Maria moaned in the mirror.

Izzy whipped her head towards the mirror, "Shut up."

She stepped away from the mirror and Maria disappeared.

Leo crossed his arms and looked at her with worry, "Excuse me?"

"You know, I was crazy to think you would recognize me, that everything would be the way it was before, telling us stories about Wyatt and Piper. All about the demons you helped vanquished, and everything you went through just to stay with them despite the elders," Izzy said as she looked at him.

"Leo?" The woman spoke up behind him.

Leo turned towards his wife, Piper, "It's okay."

"You're not a Whitelighter anymore are you?" Izzy asked.

Leo turned back to her, "How did you know I was a Whitelighter?"

"Because you used to be our Whitelighter, Leo! One of the reasons why we came to you for help was so you could heal us if we needed it!" Izzy said as she pointed to him. "I knew it was pointless to come here. God, I wished Maria hadn't convinced me."

She looked away just as recognition of the name sparked in his eyes and he straightened up. He opened his mouth to speak but Izzy beat him to it.

"You know what? I'm out of here," Izzy said just before she walked passed him.

"Belle?" Leo said as he grabbed her arm just as she passed him.

Izzy froze at the nickname he used to call her. She knew he finally recognized her. She looked at him, his face so close to hers.

"Belle?"

She shook her head and pulled her arm out of his hand. "You don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that right the day you left."

She stepped away from him as she hugged herself.

"I'm sorry, Bel-"

"No! It's too late for that, sixteen years too la-" Izzy said just before an explosion erupted in the room.

Izzy slammed into Leo who caught her and they flew into the dining table. Piper and Wyatt flew up the stairs and hit the wall. Instantly a blue force field encased the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smoke billowed through the rooms as a demonic cackle rang through Izzy's throbbing head.

"You okay?" Leo asked as he helped her off of his body.

"Just peachy," She growled.

She stood up and helped Leo up from the damaged table. He let out a groan when he stood up. She raised an eyebrow and he answered her unspoken question.

"I'm fine, nothing that Wyatt can't heal."

"Dad!"

Leo whipped his head towards the voice and his eyes widened. Izzy followed his eyesight to see a towering 7-foot tall red demon heading towards Wyatt and Piper. Small explosions erupted on his body and he laughed.

"Puny witch," the demon growled. "Your powers are no match for the great Gigante!"

"Hey! You keep your hands off of my wife!" Leo yelled as he ran towards him.

"Leo, don't!" Piper called out, but it was too late.

The demon swung his arm and Leo went flying back onto the smashed table. Izzy's eyes snapped towards the demon and her fingers sparkled with gold.

"You dare attack him?" Izzy's low voice came out with rage.

Gigante laughed at her. He failed to notice how her eyes turned gold, her body brightened with an inner glow, and her hair shimmered. She stepped towards him until she was standing in front of him.

"Enough!" Her voice commanded.

His laughter abruptly stopped at the power she exuded. She didn't make a noise as he gripped her throat and squeeze.

"Belle!" Leo shouted.

She ignored his shout and calmly put her hand on the demon's arm.

"Do you have any idea what I am?" She asked.

"I don't care," the demon growled. "You'll be dead before you can do anything."

"You _should_ care."

Gigante's eyes widened as she glowed brighter and his grip on her loosened, he fell to his knees as he screamed in pain. As the others watched with widened eyes, black smoke rose from the demon and disappeared. She pulled her hands off of him.

"Think you can do anything now? I took away your power, the very thing that makes you evil and demonic," She bent down next to his ears. "You're nothing. I could've turned you into a mortal and made you suffer the burdens of the human world. But I think I'll let your boss handle you instead."

She stood back up, her body, eyes, and hair still glowed gold. She turned away from the powerless demon and walked away towards Leo. The demon jumped up and gave an inhuman roar. He threw himself at Izzy, but Piper vanquished him with the flick of her wrist. Izzy barely flinched at the explosion.

"Belle?" Leo whispered.

A new rage built in her body as she glowed brighter.

"I told you not to call me that again! You lost that right!" Izzy yelled.

She headed towards him and passed in front of the mirror.

"Isabelle!"

Izzy stopped. She looked into the mirror to see Maria.

"Stop it please. You can control this," Maria pleaded. "You can't attack Leo. He's not evil."

"But he left us!" Izzy hissed.

"And I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you," Leo said as he slowly stood up.

"How do you not mean to leave anyone? You left one day and never came back. I was five years old!"

"The elders stripped him of his powers," Piper spoke up behind her.

She turned, her hair whipping around. The glow lessened as she looked into Piper's eyes. Her hair turned back into a soft brown, but her eyes were still gold.

"I told you there had to be a reason he left. It was never us," Maria said.

"Shut up," Izzy said to Maria, her eyes glowing. "He wasn't the only one who left."

Maria gasped, "You can't put that on me. I was just a kid trying to protect her little sister."

"It doesn't matter," Izzy whispered as tears pooled in her now brown eyes. She turned and walked away.

She let the front door slam behind her as she let out a deep breath. She felt weak now, drained of her energy. Her heart thumped wildly and painfully in her chest. She put her hand on her chest and bent over panting.

"Damn that locket," she whispered.

She straightened up and headed towards the stairs. Her heart clenched and Izzy let out a low cry. She collapsed onto the first step and leaned against the rail.

"Izzy…" Maria whispered from the window Izzy sat in front of.

Izzy shook her head and whispered back, "It's nothing, but a little heart attack. I'll be fine Mar. I always am."

Izzy closed her eyes.

"You're not fine, little sis."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Izzy left the house, Piper spoke up.

"Leo, what's going on here?" Piper asked as she stepped towards her husband and grabbed his arm to hold him up.

He winced, "I don't know. I never thought I'd see them again. Or at least just her."

Wyatt held up his hands and healed Leo with a golden glow similar to what Izzy had looked like. As soon as Leo was healed, his hands went down and he turned. Waving a hand in the air, the room magically reverted back to normal as if there was never a demonic attack.

"She was so angry," Leo whispered.

"Can you blame her Dad? She thought you left her alone," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," Piper chastened.

"No, he's right. In a way I did leave them alone. I never said goodbye or anything. I just…never came back," Leo responded.

"Whose 'them'? She kept saying 'us'," Wyatt asked.

"Belle, I mean, Isabella and Maria. Sisters. Their parents had died when they were little and the Elders wanted me to watch over them. They had power, even though Isabella's didn't come yet. Maria's power was simple; she could run really fast. Super speed basically. But Isabella's power…wow. I never thought it would be that powerful."

"What can she do?" Piper asked.

"Goodness. She's a being of pure goodness. You saw what she did. She can just touch an evil being and eradicate it, the evil inside. She can turn someone evil into a person of goodness," Leo explained.

Piper and Wyatt looked at each other in surprise. "Are you saying she's that powerful?" Wyatt asked.

"Obviously not as powerful as you, but powerful enough to turn a demon into a mortal if she wanted. Basically she's healing them," Leo said.

Wyatt's eyes widened and he whistled, "You know, I think I'll go find her. She came for help and I have no doubt that the underworld has heard about her already. If she can do that, who knows what she can do under them."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Please. I'd like to know what happened with Maria too."

Wyatt nodded as well and he turned away towards the doors. Piper and Leo went into the kitchen. Imagine Wyatt's surprise to find Izzy sitting on the front porch, never having left at all. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her. Izzy's eyes were still closed, her hand on her chest still.

"Thought you left already," Wyatt said.

Izzy jumped at his voice and she winced.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head slightly and whispered, "No. You're fine."

He looked at her more closely, "You okay?"

"Just a little heart attack that's all," She whispered.

"I scared you that bad?" He smiled.

She let out a pained laugh, "No, I mean a heart attack."

He looked at her confused. She looked past him to see Maria nodding at her.

"I'm dying," She said.

Wyatt was speechless. She rubbed at her chest some more.

"I don't get it," Wyatt said.

"Boy, you really are blonde," Izzy whispered.

Maria busted out laughing. Wyatt couldn't hear her, but Izzy did, and she smiled. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"I get that from my brother, Chris, all the time," Wyatt said. "So explain to me how you're dying. You don't look like you're dying…a little pale that's all."

Izzy took the locket she wore and showed it to Wyatt. "It's the locket. It's draining my energy and giving it to Maria, exchanging my life for hers. So when I use my power or hers, it drains me. Getting heart attacks isn't exactly healthy for me."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This locket," Wyatt said pointing to the heart shaped locket, "is killing you, but keeping Maria alive?"

"That's about the gist of it all," Izzy nodded.

"Why?"

She laughed, "You have no idea what a loaded question that is."

The laugh tightened her heart painfully and she winced. Wyatt noticed and he stood up. He gave her his hand.

"C'mon, let's go inside," He said.

She looked at his hand and then to his face. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and she gasped from the motion. He picked her up.

"Leo can't heal me, he's not a Whitelighter anymore," Izzy said.

"No, but I can. Besides I can't have you dying on my front porch," Wyatt quipped as he opened the door with the flick of his fingers.

Izzy let out a laugh as he crossed the threshold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzy laid her head on Wyatt's chest as the door closed behind them with unseen force. Leo and Piper came out of the kitchen just as Wyatt laid Izzy down on the couch.

"That was fast," Piper said.

"She never left," Wyatt said as he laid a hand on her chest and the healing glow came and gone.

Izzy smiled, "Thanks."

Both the adults saw the healing glow, and instantly they were on alert. Izzy barely glanced at Leo when they came around the couch.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at Izzy.

"Nothing happened," She responded as she sat up.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn't about to talk to him. "She was having a heart attack."

Izzy crossed her arms and glared at the blonde-headed boy in front of him. Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Metaphorically?" She asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "Literally."

They looked at him confused except for Izzy. She sighed.

"As I told Wyatt, I'm dying. This locket is killing me and keeping Maria alive," She explained.

"So you're wearing a cursed locket?" Piper asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Where is Maria?" Leo asked.

"In the locket," Izzy said.

"What happened?" Piper asked again.

"She was twelve and I was seven. I had just got into my powers and a demon had attacked us," Izzy explained. "We were living on the streets. We didn't have a home, or a Whitelighter."

"Hold on a second," Leo interrupted. "What do you mean you don't have a Whitelighter?"

She looked at him, "You were the only Whitelighter we ever had."

"Damn it!"

Izzy jumped and her eyes widened. Leo gripped his fists, and his eyes gleamed with anger.

"Leo, calm down. You're scaring her," Piper said.

Leo looked at Izzy and relaxed, "I'm sorry. I was promised that all my charges would get new Whitelighters. Obviously it didn't happen."

Izzy nodded a little, "I've never seen you angry. You were always calm."

"Part of being a Whitelighter," Leo said.

"Okay, well uh…anyways, a demon had attacked us and Maria killed him. We couldn't understand what I could do so she decided to create a spell. She stole the locket from a store. She cast the spell on the locket so it could protect me if she couldn't. But the spell backfired and she disappeared," Izzy continued.

"She went into the locket," Wyatt said.

Izzy nodded, "I didn't understand what had happened. It wasn't until the next day I figured it out."

Izzy stood up, "It's better if I show you."

She walked to the mirror above the cabinet and Maria appeared. The others followed her. Leo and Piper stood on either side of her as Wyatt stood behind her.

"She only appears when you stand in front of any reflective surface, like a mirror or a window. You guys can't see her cause you're not wearing the locket," She explained.

Without speaking, she slid her hand into Leo's and he squeezed in response. Leo looked down then back up to her face.

"Hi, Leo," Maria said.

He looked at the mirror in surprise. Maria waved to him.

"Maria?" He said.

"In the flesh, so to speak," Maria smiled to him.

Wyatt laid a hand on Izzy's shoulder while Piper gently grabbed her arm. Maria looked at them.

"Hi."

"Guys, meet Maria," Izzy said.


End file.
